100 Years
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Songfic to 100 Years by Five for Fighting. This fic goes through the life, and death, of Neville Longbottom. R&R!


_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Staring at the photo of his parents, Neville Longbottom stood alone in the Room of Requirement. Daydreaming, he ignored all reality, just wishing his parents hadn't been tortured the way they had. He was proud of them, yes, but he would trade pride for their sanity any day. At fifteen years old, Neville had already gone through a lot, much more than perhaps anyone besides Harry Potter. All he wanted was for life to be normal.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

The world was irrelevant. All that mattered now, at twenty-two, was Hannah Abbott. Romance was everywhere, and the two were very, very close. A cosmic new emotion and feeling was presented to Neville. All he cared about was her. The two were on fire.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

The next day, he was thinking back to being fifteen. He had so much time on his hands back then, yet sometimes not enough. He wished to be fifteen again. He wished to stay the age he was. He wished to age like everybody else. He really didn't know, but he had a long time to decide. After all, he had a hundred years to live.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way, babe_

_A family on my mind_

He was thirty-three now. A man like Neville was never alone anymore; Hannah was always by side. Neville was so excited when she told him and pulled his hand onto her stomach that he nearly passed out. Much more than just he mattered now.

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

Neville had grown much in his lifetime. All he wanted was to feel young again and re-encounter the best moments of his lifetime. After all, this life he was leading now was often difficult, and the mid-life crisis he was slipping into wasn't helping.

_15... there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star_

_15... I'm all right with you_

_15... there never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a 100 years to live_

He was fifteen once a long time ago. At fifteen he had so much time, sometimes too little and sometimes too much. At fifteen everything was all right between him and his friends. He wished he could be fifteen again. He wished to stay exactly this age, forty-five. He wished to age like everyone else. But he still had a lot of time to decide. After all, he had a hundred years to live.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

And then he was an adult; a middle-aged, family-man adult. Then, what seemed like just a few days, years have passed. Getting near seventy, Neville began to accept his fate and stop wishing he was fifteen forever.

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Neville was near one hundred now. He laid down in his bedroom, a room that had been empty for far too long. After all, Hannah left him a couple years before. He slipped into a reverie, one to rival the ones of his early days, just thinking about rejoining her and his parents.

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

Just before slipping away, Neville remembered. At fifteen, everything seemed like it would last forever. He had all the time in the world. At twenty-two, Hannah was everything, the only thing, he wanted. At thirty-three, he was an expectant father with a smile to match, never paying a thought to the troubles of aging, yet, at the same time, fearing death would come too soon. Things had been rough at times for Neville, but he only had to remember; every day's a new day.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

His hundredth birthday. Remembering his past. Fifteen years old. So much time. But then he smiled and let it all go. That's all you can do when you only got a hundred years to live.


End file.
